The Hitmen
by kassad1234
Summary: Set two years after the angler Blitz  ending 3  and Krystal has left team Star Wolf and joined the Special Elite Flyer Branch of the Cornerian Air Force.  Fox to has joined a Special group of his own after humans and lylatians found each other.
1. Chapter 1

Well This is my First story and I hope it pans out the way I plan it to.

I DO NOT OWN FOX MCCLOUD OR ANY OF THE OTHER STARFOX STUFF

I DO HOWEVER OWN THE CHARACTER THOMAS T THOMPSON AND THE MEMBERS OF MORD GESELLSCHAFT (MINUS FOX MCCLOUD)

* * *

><p>The Two men walked down the hallway, or rather the man and the Vulpine walked down the hallway. The Human was no older then 17, he wore a olive drab Green Greatcoat, on his back was a violin case, he had a black fedora on his head, and on his feet he wore a nice pair of black jackboots. The vulpine wore the same attire except his Greatcoat was more of a tan-ish color and it had a symbol on the side the symbol of starfox but it was overshadowed by a bigger logo like the one on the human's coat. The logo showed a Thompson sub-machine gun Crossed with a violin case and skull wearing a fedora and holding a cigar in its mouth. On the bottom of the logo it said<p>

**Mord gesellschaft. **and below that it said **we'll make them disappear. ** He also wore a white fedora as apposed to the human's black fedora.

"hmm. We are about 13 minutes early we really should have picked up the pace." the human said all the vulpine could do was chuckle.

"It will be nice to see Peppy again." The Vulpine said to the human.

"And it'll be nice to meet the man for the first time in my case." The human replied. They then stopped at the door labeled

"**Peppy Hare Commander General of The Cornerian Military Forces."**

"Well let's not keep him waiting shall we." The human said.

"After you... Commander." The Vulpine replied.

"He should be arriving any moment Krystal so if you wish to leave-"

"Somebody call." Said the 17 year old human.

"Who are you?" Peppy asked.

"Peppy," Fox said appearing right next to the human, "this is my commander Thomas Thompson." Fox finished

He saw out of the corner of his eye a familiar blue furred vixen but decided it would be best for her to address them first.

"pleased to meet you Gen. Peppy."

"Pleasure to meet you as well now Fox did you just call him commander."

"Yes Peppy he is the leader this time around I'm just another merc in his group"

"Fox is apart of our family." The Human said.

"Our Family?" Krystal asked curiously and cautiously.

"Yes the Family of **Mord Gesellschaft.**"

Both Krystal and Peppy looked at him.

"**Mord gesellschaft." **Fox repeated "It's German for a term used by the news media for a group of independent Hit-men. **Murder Incorporated."** Fox finished

"Ok I'm lost." Krystal said

"I'm ex- Hit-man" Thomas Replied "as are most of my group minus Fox and a few others."

"So you murdered people?" Peppy asked

"What else would a hit-man do.?" Thomas sarcastically remarked

"Fox why are you working with a murderer?" Krystal asked somewhat nonchalantly as if trying to not sound surprised. Fox looked straight at her and replied,

"We're all murderers, you, Peppy, and even me." Peppy and Krystal looked at Fox like he was crazy. "War is murder, sheer bloody murder, but it is acceptable murder in the eyes of the people." Fox finished while Krystal wanted to protest be called a murderer but Peppy saw some wisdom in what Fox was saying. "Now what did you need Peppy?" Fox asked. Peppy instantly remembered the task at hand.

"We're currently at war with Venom and we need your help."

"**Mord Gesellschaft **doesn't work cheap Mr. Peppy." Thomas told the gray hare

"I'm not hiring **Mord Gesellschaft **I'm hiring Fox McCloud." Peppy Replied

"You don't get me without hiring the rest of **Mord Gesellschaft**." The Vulpine told Peppy.

"What are talking about Fox you want me to hire a bunch of murderers Fox?" Peppy replied shocked

"I'm a murderer Peppy yet you want to hire me." Fox replied

"I'm not talking about killing in war Fox. No offence but your friend has no doubt killed unarmed innocents, haven't you Mr. Thompson."

"I don't think I should answer that without my lawyer present." The Young human replied in a mocking way.

"A lot can change when a person leaves for two years." Fox said so coldly it sent a chill down Krystal's spine while Peppy's expression was that of shock like he just saw someone get shot in cold blood two feet in front of him.

"F-Fox you don't mean that you've-?" Peppy didn't finish his sentence and he didn't want to. Fox looked at him with a stone-cold face that answered Peppy's uncompleted sentence he then turned and looked at Krystal, her facial expression, scared though she tried to hide it but the smirk that Fox gave her showed she didn't do a good job.

"I see." Peppy said breaking the awkward silence. "So what's your price?"

"We'll have to see how the war plays out if you want us as assassins, hit-men it will depend on the target. If you want us as mercs it will be about 500,000 in American Dollars with a $100,000 in advance which is an offer you can't refuse." Thomas explained.

"D-Deal." Was all Peppy could think to say.

"Good, call me when you have the money." The young man replied "Come on Fox let's get back to the ship."

"Sure thing Boss." The vulpine replied. He then followed the young human out of Peppy's office.

After they left Peppy breathed a sigh of relief

"never saw that coming." Krystal said as she felt another chill go down here spine a she saw Fox's face in her mind.

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter done I try to get the next one out ASAP<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the Second Chapter

As before I don't own Fox McCloud or the rest of Star Fox

I Do however own **Mord Gesellschaft and it's members (again with the exception of Fox McCloud)**

"_Las Islas Malvinas Argentina" _

"_Seamrog" shamrock_

* * *

><p>"FOX IS A WHAT?" Shouted Falco into the monitor<p>

"He's a member of a group of men who call themselves **Mord gesellschaft.**" Peppy replied trying to keep calm. Falco on the other wasn't even trying to restrain his anger.

"I got that part Peppy, but did you say hitmen as in murderers for hire?." Falco said trying to get himself calm.

"Believe me I am just as shocked as you are but they will more than likely be useful." Peppy stated.

"So now we're hiring murderers?. Well that's just great." Falco Replied with a somewhat Sarcastic attitude. The two continued to argue back and forth as Krystal just sat there listening to them but she still couldn't get that cold hard look as he had basically admitted to murder.

"Oh God Fox." She thought to herself, "what have you become, what did I cause you to become?" she blamed herself.

"I think we should discuss this later in person Falco. how about tomorrow at noon?" Peppy said.

"Agreed" The Blue bird replied. Peppy ended the transmission.

"Krystal I have to ask, you what do you think of this whole situation?"

"I'm not sure all I know is I wasn't expecting anything close to this."

_Meanwhile on the "Las Islas Malvinas Seamrog"_

Fox walked into the meeting room where Thomas was already waiting.

"where are the others?" Fox asked

"They'll be here soon, but I need to ask you if any feelings of the past might interfere with this operation?"

"Not sure but for now I do not believe so."

"Alright then."

They sat there waiting in silence until finally they were joined by another one of Thomas's Lieutenants Barry "Two-Barrels" O'Conner.

"So how did the talk go." the young Irish man asked

"I'll tell a when the rest get here no-sense in repeating myself nine times." Thomas replied.

Next to walk in was Lenny "The Scalper" Johnson. Next came Jenny "Ice Heart" White. Then Freidrich "Ice Pick" Rheinheart , followed by Agustin "Poncho Villa" Gonzalez, Sammy "Double Tap" Amadi, Ulrich "Der Teufel" Rothschild, and

finally Ivan " The Oprichnik" Valdoski.

"Good now that we're all here I have good news, The Cornerians have agreed to hire us with a 2 year contract of $500,000 in American dollars with $100,000 in advance" Thomas stated

"Why low price boss?" Sammy asked in his somewhat thick Italian accent.

"Ya? Did the talking rug have anything to do with this discount?" Jenny asked somewhat sarcastically somewhat rhetorically.

"I did not here anyone complain when you gave your cousin's husband a discount when he asked us to take out his stalker" Ivan retorted in Fox's defense, his heavy Russian accent made it somewhat hard for them to understand what he said, but Jenny heard it perfectly and yelled,

"THAT'S DIFFERENT THAT'S WAS FOR FAMILY."

"Ya, and I guess killing his previous wife and his two kids were for family as well." Agustin cut in

"Stay out of this Argentinean."

"Hey don't talk to Agustin like that he's not the one who started this." Freidrich Retorted in his Bavarian accent.

"You shut it to Box head." Jenny told him

"HEY," Ulrich yelled at Jenny, the whole room immediately became silent as the German continued, "Remember there ist more then one German in this room und if I hear you use another racial slur like that then I'll remind you why I am called

Der Teufel." Ulrich's threat caused the room to go silent. It was rare for Ulrich to talk much less raise his voice but it was no secret he never made empty threats, Jenny knew that better then anyone, when she one time wouldn't stop insulting him, he killed her cat and left it's head in her bathroom sink and it's body in her bed.

"Well if yous guys are done arguing we are done here." Thomas said breaking the calm.

Everyone started to leave with the exception of Thomas, Fox, Freidrich, and Ulrich.

"Damn she has some issues." Fox finally said after staying quiet. "What's her problem anyway?" Fox asked. Thomas shrugged.

"That time of the month." Ulrich stated Jokingly. ( Please women don't take that joke offensively this does not represent my views unless stated otherwise)they all chuckled at this.

"Well boys let's get a drink." Thomas said as they all left the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Welp that's it for chapter 2.<p>

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Well chapter number 3

As before I don't own Fox McCloud or the rest of Star Fox

I Do however own **Mord Gesellschaft and it's members (again with the exception of Fox McCloud)**

"_The flower of the free, the heather, the heather  
>The Bretons and Scots and Irish together<br>The Manx and the Welsh and Cornish forever  
>Six nations are we all Celtic and free"<em>

_**Song of the Celts**_

* * *

><p>Fox sat deep in thought at the bar table drinking Irish Whiskey.<p>

"Hey rug I got a bone to pick with you" Yelled Jenny as she entered the room, She was only brazen enough to do so as there were only two other hitmen and the robotic bartender

"Thanks to you we're giving a big discount to Corneria," she continued

"I'm not the one who did it, it was the boss." Fox replied calm and composed

"Ya but I can't blow off my anger on him now can I." Jenny replied with a hint of arrogance.

"Und your not going blow your steam off on Fox, Jenny." Friedrich said as he entered the room

"And what are you going to do Nazi?" Jenny replied

"What did I tell you about racial slurs Jenny." Came a German accent from next to Fox. It was Ulrich, Jenny hadn't even noticed he was there until now.

"Do I need to do to Sir Fuzzy what I did to Mr. Buttons?" The German asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"N-N-N-N-No." Jenny said. Fox laughed to himself watching arrogant Jenny "Ice Heart" turn into a scared little school girl. Jenny almost immediately retreated from the room

"Bitch." Ulrich stated

"Agreed." Fox replied.

_Mean While On Katina_

Falco sat in his hotel room trying to comprehend what Peppy had told him. "Dear God Fox, what have you gotten into?" He mumbled to himself. As he set there a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked behind to see it was his Girlfriend Katt.

"What's wrong Falco?" The Feline asked noticing the perplexed look on his face.

"Peppy told me about his meeting with Fox." Falco stated with hint of what sounded like fear in his voice.

"What happened?" Katt asked

"Fox has changed, from what Peppy told me for the worst." Falco responded.

Katt released her grip and moved to the chair next to Falco, they then continued to talk for half an hour.

_Mean While on Corneria_

Krystal sat on her bed. Remembering the last time she saw Fox before today was the day she left him to make him feel the same way she felt when he pushed her away.

"_I sorry Fox but I'm going back to Panther and Star Wolf."_

"_Krystal please wait," Fox said as he put his right hand on her shoulder. Krystal then delivered a powerful kick to Fox's right shoulder._

"I can't believe this." Krystal thought to herself. Her mind then brought forth the image of Fox's face when he basically admitted to murder. "What have I done."

* * *

><p>well that's chapter 3<p>

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Whelp chapter 4. One more and I'm going to celebrate keeping my focus on something this long. Anyway as usual

I don't own Fox McCloud or the rest of Star Fox

I Do however own **Mord Gesellschaft and it's members (again with the exception of Fox McCloud)**

"_It was far across the sea,_

_When the devil got a hold of me,_

_He wouldn't set me free,_

_So he kept me soul for ransom."___

_**Celtic Symphony**_

* * *

><p>Krystal looked at her watch, it was 11:55, she knew that Falco probably wouldn't show tell 12:30. Falco was always one to be a little late to anything especially something important. This thought led Krystal to be surprised when she saw the blue avian, she looked back down at her watch and it said 11:57. "Well I'm surprised." Krystal said as Falco took a seat across from her.<p>

"That makes two of us, I thought I was supposed to meet Peppy here."

"Peppy had some last minute things come up." Krystal stated coldly.

"So what are we to do then." Falco asked.

"We take this." Krystal said lifting a brief case, "To Fox and his "commander" Thomas Thompson."

"What's in there." Falco asked before taking a drink from a bottle of water he kept with him.

"100,000 American Dollars" Krystal stated bluntly. Upon hearing this Falco nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

" '_gulping' _100,000 dollars." Falco said in a hushed tone. Krystal just nodded her head. "Where are we supposed to take it?" Falco questioned.

"To there ship the _"Las Islas Malvinas Seamrog" _docked on Katina."

"Why is it on Katina?"

"Something about the fact that Katina doesn't have any laws restricting gambling and from what I understand the ship has a built in casino."

"Well then let's get going." Falco said getting up from his chair.

"agreed" Krystal said in an unenthusiastic tone.

_Meanwhile on the "Las Islas Malvinas Seamrog"_

"So you've got someone bringing the payment?" Tommy Thompson asked the elderly hare over the holo-screen.

"Yes I have Krystal and Falco bringing the payment as we speak."

"Good. Now unless there is anything else."

"No there is nothing else. Goodbye Mr. Thompson." the gray hare said before the screen went black.

"I guess I should get down there and get ready to entertain our coming guests" the young man thought to himself.

Krystal and Falco landed on Katina and soon found where the ship was docked. The door was wide open but there were to guards.

"State your business." one of the guards asked

"We are here with the payment your Boss wanted in advance." Krystal stated

"Show us the money." The guard said somewhat demandingly. Krystal opened the case and with out warning one of the guards took one of the hundred dollar bills from the case and held it up.

"Water Mark looks good." He stated. "Go on in."

Krystal closed the case after the guard returned the hundred dollar bill to it's proper place.

Krystal and Falco proceeded inside where a man in his late 30's greeted them.

"The boss said you would come. Follow me he is waiting for you in the Tammany Hall lounge." Krystal and Falco followed the man and they entered the lounge. The man led them to a table occupied solely by a very young man in a very nice black pinstriped suit.

Sure enough it was Thomas Thompson.

"Here are the guests sir." The older man said.

"Thank you Harold feel free to get your self a drink and watch some of the acts." the young man said kindly to the older gentleman.

"Thank you sir." the man said before taking his leave.

"Here we brought your money." Krystal said wanting to get this over with.

"Now now Frau Krystal, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, sit down I think y'all might both like to see the next act." As the young man said that a man in his late sixties came out on the stage, and he introduced the next act. "Now everyone give a round of applause for our next act, playing Maynard Ferguson's famous Give it One, Fox McCloud and the Tammany Hall Lounge Orchestra." the curtains then pulled back to show Fox in a white pinstripe suit holding a trumpet. ( for this part I would suggest looking up **Maynard Ferguson Give It One **on youtube)

Krystal and Falco watched in amazement as Fox played the trumpet with amazing skill and when he wasn't playing he was moving around almost in a dancing fashion. After the song ended there was a massive roaring cheer from the audience and Fox took a bow, and the walked off the stage.

"Pretty good huh?." Tommy asked them rhetorically. "if you wait a minute I'm sure he'll be right out." Sure enough Tommy was right Fox walked from a side entrance over to the table and took a seat.

"Long time no see Falco." Fox said nonchalantly

"That would be an understatement Fox." The Blue avian replied. A waiter walked over to them.

"anything I can get you all?" he asked. Tommy looked at him and said,

"Scotch, anything for you two?" Krystal shook her head no but Falco said "I have a scotch." Krystal looked surprised as Falco rarely drank.

"I'll take a shot of whiskey." Fox said. "on second that better make that two shots just in case."

The waiter left and returned with in a minute

"So what are you preparing for Fox?" Falco asked

"One shot is to deal with any memories I don't care to deal with right now," Fox said before hammering one of the shots down, "the other is just in case Jenny…" Fox saw Jenny heading towards the table looking pissed off as usual, "Speak of the Devil." Fox stated before hammering down the other shot.

"So these are the reason why we had to take a pay-" Jenny started before Tommy cut her off.

"Jenny did I invite over here."

"No,

"Then get the hell out."

"But I-"

"Do I need to have Ulrich skin Sir Fuzzy." Tommy said with a look that could free alcohol. With out another word she left in a hurry. "That was the bitch of the family. Thinks she got power but the truth is Fox has got more pull in the family then she does."

Tommy stated before changing topic, "By the way would yous guys like to stay in the presidential suites?" Falco said no that he had to get back to Katt, Krystal on the other hand after giving it some thought decided it couldn't hurt and maybe she get to talk with Fox alone.

"I guess I'll take that offer." Krystal answered and noticed what she thought was for a brief second Fox smiling.

"Capital." Tommy stated. And then almost as if he knew she wanted to speak with Fox alone suggested, "Fox, why don't you show Krystal to her suite?." Fox simply nodded

"Alright. Come on Krys." Fox said to her. Calling her Krys brought back old memories before the Aparoid Invasion.

"Okay." She said as she got up and followed Fox.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long but I've had other stuff to do so thanks for being patient.<p> 


End file.
